Fix You
by SomeStrangeDay
Summary: When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep... AU. Drarry. Based on Fix You by Coldplay


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, nor do I own the song _Fix You _by _Cold Play._**

**AN: Ignore the time line people; this isn't cannon. Also, the "they" referred to in the story is Ron and Hermione.**

_When you try your best,_

_But you don't succeed._

_When you get what you want,_

_But not what you need._

_When you feel so tired, _

_But you can't sleep._

_Stuck in reverse._

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you._

_-Fix You, Cold Play_

Harry hadn't been the same since the final battle. He'd been depressed and moody and just…lonely. At first Ron and Hermione had thought that it would go away with time, but after a month passed, then another, and then another, until finally over a year had gone by they weren't so sure.

They had tried everything they could think of to get him to be happy, or at the very least content, but nothing had worked. They'd attempted to take him out with them when they went to see friends, they'd tried to talk to him about it, they'd tried to get a professional, both wizard and muggle, to help him, hell they'd even tried to set him up on blind dates. Of course, they should've known that the last one wouldn't work because, after a few dates with a couple different guys who completely hero worshiped him, he only got worse.

But they kept trying anything that they could think of. It was tiring really, but they were determined not to give up. After all, he'd never given up on them. Not only that but if anyone deserved happiness or peace in their life it was him. So they kept trying.

But after five more years of this they had to admit defeat. They had to admit to themselves that it was likely Harry would never be happy again. And when they gave up it seemed to only fuel Harry's own desire to give up. He stopped working. He stopped leaving his house to get groceries, and he wouldn't cook. He probably would have starved to death if Hermione hadn't taken to getting him groceries once a week, and if Kreacher hadn't started cooking for him.

They still popped in on him extremely often, and when they had their first kid a year later they named him godfather. They knew that he at least still had a passion for children. Teddy seemed to be the only person who was able to temporarily fix the broken shell of the person he once was, and they hardly dared to hope that their child would help him also.

At first it seemed that their little one, Rose, didn't affect Harry at all, but one day they took a chance and left him alone with her for the night only to come back the next day to see Harry with a huge smile on his face, playing "pretend" with her. Needless to say they brought her over with them a lot more from then on.

But even when Rose was there it was only her he would smile at. It was only her he would talk to. It was only her he would laugh with. They weren't bitter about it, not at all, but they sorely wished it could be different. They wanted to be able to make him laugh, and smile, and be _happy_. But they couldn't, so they made themselves content with letting Rose play with him.

**-?-?Harry Potter!-!-**

A year after they had Rose they had Hugo. They made Harry his godfather, and Harry seemed to be just fine with it, taking to him quickly. But still, him, Teddy, and Rose were the only ones to bring him out of his shell.

They couldn't stop the helpless they felt as they saw his depression gradually get worse. Suddenly it was a little harder for the kids to get him to smile, and he seemed to be slowly shrinking in on himself. They were terrified, to be quite honest. Not even Voldemort had scared them quite as much as this shell of Harry did. At least with Voldemort they had at least had their Harry there, but now their Harry was gone, broken possibly beyond repair. It was awful.

But not nearly as awful as when the nightmares started up again. Now whenever they came Harry was even more run down. He had dark circles under his eyes all of the time, he was already getting wrinkles around his eyes and forehead even thought he was only 25, he moved slower than usual, and when he laughed around the kids or talked to them he sounded tired, worn out. He sounded just about ready to give up.

But he held strong. After all, Harry had always been a fighter. And you could see that he was fighting it, trying his hardest to overcome his depression. Really, they knew he'd been trying this whole time to overcome his depression, but it was always so hard to remember that when he never got any better.

Then one day that all changed. Hermione brought Draco Malfoy to Grimmauld Place one day, expecting only to drop off her kids and then leave for a meeting they had to attend. She didn't expect anything major to happen, and thought that Harry would be as emotionless towards Draco as he was towards everyone except children. But then she saw a flare of life show in his eyes when he saw Draco, and she vowed that she would bring him back to Grimmauld Place to see if maybe he was the answer they'd been searching for all along.

Initially it seemed that she'd been wrong, and that the spark of life she'd seen had only been a fluke. But then, after the third time of bringing Draco there, only for him to sit there watching Harry and occasionally being dragged into their conversation, Harry said something to him. He didn't say a lot, and what he did say wasn't really that important, but he _finally said something__._ They didn't care that he didn't say anything else after that or that he went back to playing with Rose and Hugo immediately afterwards because getting him to talk to anyone over eight years old was more than they'd been able to do in years.

They tried to act like nothing had happened, they didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable, but they knew that this could be when everything changed. They began to bring Draco with them often, and they could see the changes in Harry. The circles weren't quite as bad, and the wrinkles slowly faded away. After seven months of hearing Draco and Harry's small conversations they decided to leave the two alone for awhile. It wasn't long, only long enough to pick up some muggle food for all of them to eat, but when they got back they were stunned by what they saw. Harry was hesitantly walking towards Draco, and when he got there he very slowly held out his hand to him. Draco put his hand in Harry's, who in turned pulled him up off of the couch. He slowly walked back over to where he was sitting, and pushed Draco down in front of the loveseat where he had been sitting previously. He then sank down in front of him, back facing him, and settled back against his chest. Draco slid his arms around Harry, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Harry seemed to truly relax into him then as he went back to playing with Rose and Hugo.

From then on, every time they had Draco with them, which by that time was almost every time they went, Harry would stand up when he saw him, settle him down in front of the couch, and then relax against him. They would talk about mundane things, Draco's arm slowly rubbing Harry's arm, or back, side, his fingers sometimes running through his hair. It was sweet to watch really, and for the first time in a long time they allowed themselves to be hopeful that he was getting better.

**-?-?Harry Potter!-!-**

One day, about four months after Harry had first sat Draco down in front of that loveseat, they walked into Harry's house to see Draco already there. He was laying down on the loveseat with Harry in front of him, his arm wrapped around Harry's waist. They were shocked at first, but they gradually got over it, choosing to quietly set Rose and Hugo down on the floor so they could play and then settled themselves down on the couch. They quietly talked while watching Rose and Hugo, their eyes occasionally darting over to where Harry and Draco were lying.

**-?-?Harry Potter!-!-**

After that day, whenever they went over Draco would already be there. They never asked him about it, but they knew that he got there early and left late. When he moved into Harry's house after a year they weren't even surprised. All they cared about was that the two were happy, which they so obviously were.

Of course, anytime either of them even considered the fact that Harry was happy they were thrilled because that meant Harry was getting _better_. That meant that things were changing, and maybe, just maybe, it would one day be even better than it was before.

**This is one that I've actually had sitting in my documents for a while, and I finally decided to tweak it slightly before posting it. A bit different from what I normally write (No one dies and there's a happy ending! Yay!...Granted, someone dies, but what can you do…), but I really like it. Hopefully you will too, and you'll decide that it's good enough to review. : )**


End file.
